In recent years, performances of a video display apparatus have been improved such as high definition and high luminance, and a large-scale video display apparatus typified by a projection mapping has appeared on the market. In such an immersive display apparatus, a high sense of immersion is achieved by displaying a video in the entire human visual field. Meanwhile, the human visual field spreads out in a horizontal direction and a vertical direction, and generally includes a watching region (central visual field) and another region (peripheral visual field). While the human can recognize a fine video in the central visual field, the human cannot recognize the fine video in the peripheral visual field. That is, the human visual field has characteristics of a higher spatial resolution for the video as being closer to the central visual field. As a background technique of a video display apparatus using such human visual characteristics, Patent Document 1 is cited. This publication document describes that “the apparatus includes a video presentation unit configured to present a video, a video projection unit configured to project a video in order to present the video to the video presentation unit, and a driving unit configured to change the positions of the video presentation unit and the video projection unit, the video projection unit changes a video in a predetermined region including a watching point of an observer among pieces of the video presented to the video presentation unit, into a high-resolution video, and the driving unit changes the positions so as to substantially match a size of an object in the high-resolution video with a size of the object in the video in the predetermined region (excerpted from Abstract).”